Storybrooke Sheriff Station
The Storybrooke Sheriff Station is a Storybrooke location on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the first episode of the first season. History During the Curse After crashing her car in the town line, Emma wakes up and finds herself in a cell. Leroy is locked up in the cell next to her, and the handyman, Marco, tells him not to give Emma grief. Marco comments that he does not have any children. Sheriff Graham releases Leroy and suggests that Emma was drunk on the mayor's cider. Regina arrives and is surprised to see Emma in the jail cell, and tells Graham that Henry has run away again. Emma offers to help and they take her to Henry's bedroom. Emma meets with Sheriff Graham and is not interested in wearing a deputy's uniform. He insists that she at least wear a badge. As she puts it on, the ground shakes, and phone calls start coming in. They drive out to the mine where the ground has collapsed. Mayor Regina is organizing things and tells Emma that it's town business so she can go, and Emma informs her that she's now a deputy. Regina is less than thrilled and glares accusingly at Graham. She then tells the gathered townspeople that they will reclaim the area and pave over it. One day, Graham brings Emma donuts and asks her to work that night for him. He volunteers at an animal shelter and needs to feed the dogs for the shelter's supervisor who is sick. Emma, after accidentally finding out Graham is sleeping around with Regina, is disgusted, and particularly confused after he kisses her. Graham begins to act strangely after the kiss, and begin standing up to Regina. The mayor freely admits that she has a relationship with Graham, and asks what Emma's relationship is with Graham. Emma says that her life is her business, but Regina tells him to stay away from Graham because she is putting thoughts in his head and leading him on a path of self-destruction. When Regina realizes Graham is no longer of any use to her and is getting too close to the truth of his Enchanted Forest memories, she goes to her vault and takes out the Graham's heart she took from him when he was still the Huntsman. Graham seeks Emma's help in "finding his heart", which does not go successfully. They have a warm moment together, and she steps forward to kiss him, and Graham remembers everything from his life as the Huntsman. In the vault, Regina holds Graham's heart in her hand. Graham tells Emma that he remembers everything. Crying, he thanks Emma and starts to kiss her and then collapses, dead, as Regina crushes his heart to dust. Emma is in the Sheriff’s office and she is looking at the sheriff’s badge. Regina comes in and tells Emma it is not for her, as she intends to appoint Sidney Glass as the new Sheriff. Regina tells Emma she has not earned the right to wear the badge. She fires Emma and takes the badge. Mr. Gold comes to visit Emma and tells her it was all an act. He had to give her a higher form of bravery, the people had to see her defy Mr. Gold. He tells her by standing up to him the people feel she could stand up to Regina. Emma asks why he did it. Mr. Gold said because they made a deal a while ago that she owed him a favor. Now that she is sheriff, he is sure she can find a way to repay him. Sidney and Emma team up together to evasdrop on Regina's phone conversations and find out about a secret meeting in the woods. They believe Regina is stealing money, but instead it turns out she is building a new playground for the children of Storybrooke. Mr. Gold is jailed for beating Moe French to a bloody pulp. When he will not tell Emma the reason for it, she cuffs and arrests him. At the sheriff's station in Storybrooke, Emma talks to Mr. Gold, who is behind bars. He tells her he does not need a reminder that she owes him a favor. Regina shows up and allows Henry to go with Emma. Gold invites Regina to sit, using the word, "please". She wants to talk to Mr. Gold who asks her if she has what he wants, when she says, "Yes." Gold realizes Regina put Moe up to breaking into his house. She says she just wants him to answer one simple question: What`s his name? When he replies, "Mr. Gold," she asks him what his name is elsewhere. He tells her his name is "Rumplestiltskin" and addresses Regina as "Your Majesty" confirming that both are aware of their past identities. She returns the chipped tea cup and he tells her that nothing between them will change. Kathryn, David's wife, decides it is best to pursue her dream of attending law school in Boston after the breakdown of her marriage with David. She presumably leaves one night, but her car is found at the border in the morning while she is nowhere in sight. Emma interviews David, who is suspected of foul play. After a few questions, she lets him go as there are no charges. Meanwhile, Ruby quits her waitressing job at the diner when she has had enough of Granny's wishes for her to someday run the place herself. Henry helps Ruby look for new jobs at the sheriff department. Henry asks her about a possible job of delivering things to others using a basket. Ruby does not like the job choices he is giving her. Suddenly, the phone rings and she answers with a most helpful demeanor to the people calling. An impressed Emma walks in and asks her to be her assistant. Mary Margaret tells Emma about her strange encounter with David, who was wandering around in a daze looking for Kathryn. Emma sends Ruby on an investigation mission near the Toll Bridge. She finds a jewelry box containing a human heart, and shows Emma the contents. She is still in shock by her discovery, and Emma, amazed with Ruby's tracking skills, comforts her. The fingerprints on the jewelry box come back as a match for Mary Margaret. Emma has no choice but to take mug shots and arrest Mary Margaret. She tells Mary Margaret to be patient since Mayor Regina Mills will fire her if she does not do her job. Emma takes Mary Margaret into the interrogation room for questioning. Regina is there as a third party person, so Emma does not show favoritism toward Mary Margaret, who admits to having seen the box before since it is her jewelry box but insists it was stolen. Regina assures Mary Margaret that she knows what she is going through. David undergoes hypnosis at Dr. Hopper's office in an attempt to remember what happened between him and Kathryn the night she disappeared. David talks about his last conversation with Kathryn and that she wanted David to be with Mary Margaret if he meant that he would be happy. He has flashbacks of being in the woods with Snow White, whom he mistakes for Mary Margaret. He also remembers repeating, "Don't kill her!" David rushes out of Archie's office to visit Mary Margaret, telling her about the flashbacks he just saw. He questions Mary Margaret on whether or not she killed Kathryn. David's lack of faith in her pains Mary Margaret, and she orders him to leave. Mary Margaret is making her cot, she discovers a key underneath. The skull-emblazoned key is able to unlock the door to her cell. Emma walks in to give her breakfast and bad news. She confirms that the DNA from the heart is a match for Kathryn; therefore, the case against Mary Margaret is going through. Emma admits that she thinks Regina is behind it. Later, she visits Mr. Gold's pawn shop to discuss the possibility that Regina framed Mary Margaret. Mr. Gold acknowledges that Regina is tough, but he believes Emma is more powerful than she knows. The final shot shows Mary Margaret's cell standing empty. Mary Margaret's empty cell and her running through the woods. Henry is in the sheriff's station reading his book when Emma comes down with Mr. Gold. They discover that Mary Margaret has escaped her cell. Mr. Gold says both their futures are in jeopardy if they are caught. Eventually, Emma tracks her down and convinces her to go back. The next morning, Regina arrives at the sheriff's office and seems to be surprised that Mary Margaret is back in her cell. Regina and Mr. Gold discuss his part in setting up Mary Margaret, but he assures her that everything will still go according to plan. In Storybrooke, Emma and Mr. Gold discuss having Mary Margaret talk to the D.A. about the case. Mr. Gold says that her personality can help get the charges dropped. Sidney Glass drops off some flowers and says that he can't find anything connecting Regina to the case. Mary Margaret is being interviewed by Albert Spencer in the case against her. He asks her if she wanted Kathryn gone since Kathryn was keeping her and David apart. Despite answering, "No," several times and Mr. Gold saying that she was done talking, Albert keeps pressing on. Mary Margaret, in frustration of being repeatedly asked the question, snaps that she did. Emma and Regina watch the interview outside, and Regina smiles at her outburst. After the Curse The breaking of the curse causes the residents' animosity towards Regina to return, and thus she is locked up by Emma for her own safety. At the jail cell, David asks Regina why they did not return to the Enchanted Forest when the curse was broken. Regina responds that there is nothing to go back to. Mary Margaret suggests they find Mr. Gold, and they depart. Mr. Gold appears as Regina eyes the lock on her cell, telling her that magic is "different" in Storybrooke. Mr. Gold marks for death by forcing her to touch the wraith's medallion. The wraith is set loose in Storybrooke by him in a vengeance fueled act of wanting Regina dead for what she did to Belle. The wraith attacks Regina in her cell. As it begins to suck out her soul, David appears and hits it with a chair. After he is unsuccessful in subduing the creature, Mary Margaret uses a makeshift flamethrower to scare the creature off. Regina informs the trio that the wraith cannot be killed, and will stalk her until it claims her. David suggests they do nothing and let the creature take Regina. Emma interjects that she promised Henry she would protect Regina, and Regina suggests they send the wraith "somewhere it can't hurt anyone". When Albert Spencer forms an angry mob against the werewolf for the supposed murder of Billy, they lock Ruby away at the Sheriff's Station as much for her safety as for everyone else's. Spencer's mob is hunting for Ruby. They burst into the Sheriff's Station, but Ruby is already gone. Emma and David are interrogating Regina on the death of Archie Hopper. She is both upset and angry. Upset that Archie is dead and angry that she is being accused of this crime. She asks them why she would kill Archie after everything she has done to change. David says that she has been caught before. He also says that she has been given the chance to change once before and he asks why this time should be any different. Outside the interrogation room, Mary Margaret asks Emma and David what they should do. David suggests that they should lock her up. But Emma will not let David because she cannot prove Regina is guilty. David asks what to do and Emma convinces both of them to let Regina go. At some point later, Hook breaks into the department, beats David unconscious in order to steal back his hook and travel by ship in an attempt to kill Mr. Gold. A still wooden August Booth is given an offer by an old aquantiance, Tamara, to leave town and never return so he can receive a cure for his current state. However, he figures out she is tricking him, and hurries to the sheriff's office to warn Emma about Tamara. As he is making an urgent phone call to Emma, Tamara steps into the office and snaps the phone line. Again, she tries to convince him he needs to worry about himself only. But, August refuses because he finally realizes that his selfish lifestyle is what brought him to this condition and tells Tamara that he cares about the people in this town and he threatens her with exposure of all she's done, but she uses the taser; mortally wounding him. August collapses outside the station and dies in his father's arms yet again. August uses his final breaths to speak of the danger Tamara poses, but is unable to. Fortunately, Henry and Mother Superior are able to determine that August's actions on this day are unselfish, brave and true, and she is able to restore August into his original form of a 7-year old Pinocchio. Staff *'Emma Swan:' Emma Swan is the Sheriff of Storybrooke. She was named Sheriff after she beat Sidney Glass in the election. She does physical sheriff work, such as visiting crime scenes and searching for people, as well as talking to suspects and asking questions. *'Graham Humbert' (Deceased):''' Graham was the Sheriff from the moment they crossed over, until his death. He choose Emma Swan as deputy. *Ruby' (Resigned)':' She held a temporary position as an office assistant. She answered phones, did paperwork, and fetched lunch, but resigned after a traumatic experience of unearthing a human heart. *'David Nolan: Stepped in as Sheriff in shortly after Emma was sent to the Enchanted Forest. He swore that it was only a temporary position, and that as soon as Emma returned the job would be hers again. Criminals/Suspects Held *Emma Swan: She was taken into one of the holding cells after she crashed into the "Storybrooke" Sign and was knocked unconscious. She was released quickly, under the condition she would help Regina Mills find Henry Mills. *Leroy: He was held for a short time in the cell next to Emma's. He was released a few minutes before Emma was. It was hinted by Marco that he was a common occupant, but is never seen in jail again. *Mr. Gold:' He was held in a cell after he attacked Moe French. He was visited by Regina, and defended his actions in a court trial, which he won. *'Mary Margaret Blanchard:' She was held for several days after her fingerprints were found on the box containing Kathryn's heart. She escaped for a few hours, but Emma tracked her down and brought her back. She was released after Kathryn was found safe and alive. ("Red-Handed" - "The Return") *'Regina Mills:' Briefly held after the curse was ended for "her own safety", but was attacked by the Wraith and was released to help get rid of it. ("Broken") She is brought in for questioning when she is suspected of murdering Archie Hopper. ("The Cricket Game") *'Ruby:''' Briefly held because she was a suspect for the Billy's murder, but was transported to the town library because of a protest of the townspeople demanding to kill her. Appearances de:Polizeistation it:Ufficio_dello_sceriffo Category:Locations Category:Storybrooke Locations